


I'm Feeling 22 Too

by minerva_winchester



Series: I'm Feeling 22 [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon typical domestic violence, F/M, M/M, Roxy loves a good bit of tech, Sequel, So much Hartwin sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva_winchester/pseuds/minerva_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roxy went to sleep the night before her 22nd birthday she was not expecting her soulmate to be one of her brothers spy colleagues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin has believed himself to be a null for a couple of decades now. But finding out he has a soulmate would have gone a lot smoother if she wasn't Percival's sister. And he and Harry hadn't spent the night before trialling the prototype for an alcohol nullifier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: The Roxlin Soulmate AU I promised at the end of my last fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roxy Meets Her Soulmate

“You know,” Harry slurred, “if you were attracted to men.”

 

Merlin snorted into his drink. “No Harry, god no.”

 

“Why not, we’re both attractive nulls and we get along, how bad of an idea could it be?”

 

Merlin laughed at that. “The last time you said that China put you on their persona non grata list and a team of their spies followed you around for 6 months!”

 

Harry shuddered, remembering those 6 months. Siberia was not a pleasant place no matter what Russian tourism said. “I still can’t eat prawns.” Harry bemoaned, allowing Merlin to change the subject.

 

**

 

“I know James!”

 

“And you don’t have to leave a note if he’s ugly!” The older man told her.

 

Alistair chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his younger sister, steering her away from his soulmate and husband.

 

“Whatever happens you don’t have an obligation to do anything, it’s your life and you need to do what is best for you.” The elder Morton informed the younger seriously.

 

“Even if he’s ugly?” Roxy joked, earning a small chuckle from her older brother.

 

“Sometimes the person fate picks for you isn’t anything like the person you would pick for yourself.” Roxy groaned at her brother’s Hallmark attitude, causing him to outright laugh at her.

 

“Go do whatever you have to in order to be ready, I need to go out and pick up your present but James will still be here when you wake up.” Alistair gave her a peck on the cheek, ruffling her hair as he walked away.

 

Now that she’s on her own Roxy takes a deep breath, rolling her shoulders as she makes her way up to her room. 

 

She’s more nervous than she wants Alistair and James to know, but she suspects they know anyway, the former because he is her brother and has known her for her entire life, the latter because James is crazy perceptive. She had never received any indication that someone had visited her but maybe they had? It was unlikely, but still a possibility and Roxy didn’t believe in dismissing possibilities out of hand purely because they were uncomfortable.

 

She remembers being woken up as a child to a screech that had emanated from her brother’s body but hadn’t sounded like a noise Alistair had ever made before in his life. She had gone to investigate and found him eyes wide with amazement as his hands stroked his own face.

 

“He’s gorgeous.” Her brother – who was not currently her brother Roxy had realised – told her reflection.

 

Curious she had asked if he – knowing that his soulmate existed – would not have left a note based solely on her brother’s physical appearance.

 

He had laughed. “Of course not, I am beautiful enough for the both of us.” He had winked at her and Roxy had giggled.

 

When Roxy told him that she wasn’t allowed to give personal information out to strangers he had helped her up onto her brother’s vanity and told her exactly how to find him. The youngest Morton had nodded seriously at everything James had said and promised to relay it to her brother in the morning.

 

“Do you-“ he had cleared his throat awkwardly, avoiding her gaze “is he interested in a soulmate?”

 

“I think he’ll be interested in you.” Roxy had replied, confident in her assessment of the other man and mentally promising that if her brother was a butthead about it she would find James for him.

 

She didn’t realise at the time how much her words meant to the older man, not until to Morton-Spence wedding where her brother repeated her words in his vows, causing James to burst into tears.

 

**

 

Roxy opens her eyes to a cracking headache. She can’t help the groan that escapes her as a splitting pain makes itself known in the region of her temple. A body stirs next to her and rolls away, taking with him the arm that had been pinned across her soulmates stomach.

 

Roxy grinned madly to herself, SHE HAS A SOULMATE! Not sure how much time she has Roxy makes her move, rolling away from the other body and rising to her feet, ignoring the stabbing pain in her head. God how much had they drunk?

 

Her soulmate’s floor partner was a middle aged white man with dark curly hair wearing a suit that really should not be spending this much time on the floor. Alistair and James may not actually be tailors but the former was very particular about his suits. Roxy mused that the man on the floor was probably quite attractive when he didn’t look like he had been hit by a fleet of trucks.

 

Roxy looked around the room, the practical part of her mind searching for identifying features while the more emotional side, that was still giddy from the revelation that she has a soulmate, was searching for a reflective surface. She just really wanted to know what he looked like!

 

The two men had been slumped over each other next to a desk that held the single most beautiful computer set up Roxy had ever seen. There was 6 monitors making up a wall and Roxy wanted to know what was happening on all of them. Fortunately, her soulmate saw fit to use a mouse so she wiggled it. The screensavers disappeared and the computer asked her for a password. Muttering darkly to herself Roxy moved over to massive window that took up most of one wall.

 

Lined up in neat rows were planes and cars. There were also some motorbikes and Roxy itched to ride them all. There was at least a hundred different modes of transport in the hangar, from beautifully restored Harley Davidson bikes to the newest Jaguar models. Roxy couldn’t help but be curious as to how this collection had come to be and, more importantly, how many of them she could convince her soulmate to let her drive. The very though caused her heart rate to increase in anticipation. But no. She was here to give her soulmate a way to find her, not to sigh lustfully at the sight of beautifully restored chrome. Of course there didn’t appear to be a pen anywhere in sight which was not at all helpful. 

 

Roxy was busy rooting through her soulmate’s pockets that she didn’t hear the door open until a familiar voice asked “what happened to Hart?”

 

Roxy froze, disbelieving. “Merlin?” the voice asked again, caution underlying his tone. Slowly Roxy turned to face the intruder.

 

“Hello Ali,” Roxy said awkwardly.

 

Her brother’s mouth dropped uncharacteristically and he stared at her, at Merlin, in disbelief.

 

“Roxy?!” He asked shock lacing his tone.

 

“So, is he ugly?” A startled laugh forced its way out of Alistair’s mouth as he shook his head.

 

“God, Rox you don’t go halfway do you?” Roxy relaxed as he smiled at her, a soft look in his eyes that reminded her of when she was a child and she pulled him into her tea parties. He always had time for her, even when he was busy being a spy.

 

And apparently her soulmate was also a spy. Which made this whole situation both simpler and infinitely more complicated.

 

“He’s our resident tech wizard.” Her brother told her, seemingly reading her mind. A mischievous look takes over his face and Roxy groans, “is that why his name is Merlin?” she asks, already regretting her entire life. Truly James and her brother deserved each other she thought as the elder Morton dissolved into giggles.

 

“Write him a note then get home, James has a big day planned for you.” He reminded her, smoothing his suit down as he attempted to regain his usual composure.

 

Roxy jumps up and down on the spot clapping her hands together in childlike glee. This was happening!

 

“That is the weirdest thing I have ever seen.” Alistair intones. Choosing to ignore his words Roxy takes the pen he has procured out of thin air and writes down the words she has had memorised for weeks now. Pausing for a moment she adds a postscript. Roxy takes a subtle peek at the piece of paper she had written her message on. REASONS TIME TRAVEL IS A GREAT IDEA was written across the top in beautiful calligraphy. The young woman smothered her snort of amusement, charmed by the title and enormously curious as to what had brought it about.

 

Handing the pen back to Alistair, Roxy grins already feeling drowsy, the pounding she had been ignoring in her excitement making its presence known again against her right temple.

 

“See you at home,” her brother tells her as she lays her soulmate’s body back on the ground. Alistair was twirling his pen in his hand his smile taking on a slightly foreboding edge. “Be nice,” she warns her brother as sleep overtakes her. She thinks he hears her, but her eyes drift closed before she can make sure.

 

**

 

Roxy wakes up to James excitedly pounding his fist against her door.

 

“-xy? Roxilious? Wake up! It’s your birthday! I made French toast! ROXY?”

 

Roxy groans, loud enough that James can hear here. Accepting the implicit invitation, the spy flings the door open, no doubt having deliberately turned on the hall light so he appears like an angel in her doorway.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HER ROYAL MAJESTY ROXABELLE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!”

 

Roxy applauds sarcastically as James bows with a flourish, his head scraping the floor.

 

“So…” he draws out, bouncing over to her bed and sitting next to her head. “Did you meet your soulmate?”

 

“Did Alistair not tell you?” Roxy asks, partly out of curiosity but mostly to watch her brother-in-law explode. 

 

“You told ALISTAIR before you told me? But you only just woke up! When did you even get a chance to betray me like this?!” 

 

James has yet to disappoint her.

 

Knowing that she has his full attention, Roxy makes sure to sit up slowly and stretch languidly, letting out a sigh as her back clicks into place.

 

“Well,” she starts smacking her lips together as if attempting to collect her thoughts. “Yes.” James prompts, over-eager for the story.

 

“I did indeed, meet my soulmate.” Roxy grins up at him as he shrieks and launches himself at her, enveloping her in a hug. Truly that shriek of excitement does sound more natural coming from James’ vocal cords.

 

“Is it a he or a she? Do you know? Are they attractive? Do they look like they’ll treat you right?”

 

Roxy laid her hand over James’ mouth cutting off his questions. “It’s Merlin.” She tells him, smirking as his entire body freezes in place.

 

“Merlin?” James asks when she removes her hand slightly, leaving it hovering in front of his face for quick response. “As in-“

 

“Alistair called him your ‘tech wizard’.” Roxy informs him, leaning back against her headboard content that he’s not going to cry.

 

“Oh. My. God.” James just stared at her eyes wide before collapsing into hysterical laughter.

 

“James.” Roxy scolded, crossing her arms and frowning at her brother-in-law.

 

“That’s actually perfect though!” James told her as he wiped tears from his eyes. “I can see you guys together and I don’t honestly know why I didn’t think of it myself!” Roxy grabbed his hand, holding it tight. “Let us do this on our own okay?”

 

“Yeah sure darling,” he replied retrieving his hand and dancing out of the room before she could yell at him. “FRENCH TOAST IS READY IN THE KITCHEN!”

 

** 

 

“I don’t think it worked.” Harry groaned from where he was situated on top of Merlin

 

“No fucking shite, you wanker.” The tech wizard replied.

 

“In fact, I don’t remember ever being this hungover.” The elder man moaned, clutching his full head of hair.

 

“I’m pretty sure that has more to do with your age than anything I did.” Merlin was quite certain that the look Harry graced him with had killed lesser men but Merlin just ignored it.

 

“What am I going to tell Eggsy?”

 

“That you’re an old man who can’t keep up like he wants to?” Merlin suggested as he sat up.

 

Groaning at his oldest friend, Harry held onto his friend’s desk and dragged himself up. 

 

“Does your writing get neater when your pissed?” Harry asked increduously, picking up the note that was sitting proudly in the middle of Merlin’s immaculate desk.

 

“Dear Merlin,” Harry read aloud “My name is-” Merlin looked up as Harry’s voice trailed off, watching his friend’s eyes dart back and forth across the page for a moment before the piece of paper was wordlessly shoved into his face.

 

“Harry.” The bald man complained. “Just read it.” Harry ordered him, voice uncharacteristically serious.

 

_Hello my name is Roxanne Morton (but you can call me Roxy). Today is my 22nd birthday so that makes us soulmates! I look forward to meeting you face to face at a more convenient time. ___

There was a phone number and an address printed neatly underneath but Merlin’s gaze was drawn to the postscript at the bottom.

_In case you were wondering my brother is Alistair Morton (Percival) so if you’re worried about keeping your work a secret from me then you should know that I am far more aware of Kingsman and its activities than my brother wants me to be. I really would appreciate a call, even if it’s to tell me that you’re not interested._

__

__Merlin stared at the piece of paper. He had a soulmate. And it was Percival’s sister._ _

__

__Even when he had first spoken to Eggsy he hadn’t allowed himself to hope that he could also have a soulmate. Age gaps as wide as Harry and Eggsy’s were rare. Part of what made soulmates perfect for each other was that they understood the other so well. That was significantly more feasible when they had lived through the same sort of experiences._ _

__

__But still, he had a soulmate. Roxy Morton._ _

__

__A woman who claimed to know about Kingsman but Merlin couldn’t help but wonder how much she actually knew. Did she, for instance, know that the pen she had written this with contained a poison? The tech wizard had developed it after all and the ink was something he had tampered with considerably so that he could fit the ink in with the poison. More importantly, where had she found the pen? It definitely wasn’t something Merlin kept lying around._ _

__

__“Are you going to call her?” Asked a voice from the doorway, causing both Harry and Merlin to look up. Percival stood there, the automatic door closing behind him with more finality than Merlin thought it had any right to considering this was his office._ _

__

__“Agent-” Merlin began, intent on regaining control of the situation. Percival interrupted him by pulling out a Kingsman-issued pen._ _

__

__“I took the liberty of dosing you after Roxy wrote the note. You have around 15 hours to call her.” Merlin saw Harry’s jaw drop next to him as Percival smiled pleasantly before turning and leaving, the pen tucked safely back in his pocket._ _

__

__“What do you get your 22-year-old soulmate for their birthday so their highly-trained brother doesn’t murder you?”_ _

__

__“A very expensive engagement ring?” Harry suggested unhelpfully._ _


	2. Hartwin Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy spend a day having a picnic and then some angst happens.

It was noon and Harry’s hangover was only just abating. Whether that was because of all the water he had drunk or because Eggsy was walking towards him a brilliant smile on his gorgeous face, was up for debate.

 

As the years had passed and he had grown older Harry had all but given up on finding his soulmate. He had thrown himself into his work and taken as many honeypot missions as were offered, his success rate for which was still staggeringly high. But when Eggsy finally stood in front of him, head tilted back slightly so he could meet Harry’s gaze, the older man thanked whoever decided these things, because all the pain and disappointment Harry had felt watching other people found their other half disappeared when he was near Eggsy.

 

“Ya know, I didn’t think there was anything more stunning than you bruv but that car is something else.”

 

Harry laughed at Eggsy’s impertinence, throwing the younger man the keys and hopping into the passenger’s seat. To his credit Eggsy only stood there gaping for a moment before he was rushing around to the driver’s seat and getting the car started.

 

“Where are we going?” He asked, looking at Harry with more excitement than a simple car really warranted in Harry’s opinion. 

 

“I’ll direct you.”

 

**

 

Finally, Harry instructed him to pull over and park. Eggsy looked around, taking in the trees and the clear blue sky, things that he never saw enough of in London.

 

“Come along darling.” Harry instructed, getting out of the car and opening the boot to retrieve a picnic basket. Eggsy preened at the pet name, like a flower opening to the sun.

 

Harry set a picnic blanket down on the grass and Eggsy couldn’t help but smile at how easy it was. How comfortable they were around each other despite having only met once before, on Eggsy’s birthday.

 

“So, what have ya got planned for us today, Haz.”

 

Harry glared at Eggsy out of the corner of his eye as he lay down on the blanket, stretched out comfortably in his expensive suit like Michelangelo’s wet dream. The younger man threw his hands up in mock defeat, “what would you prefer to be called then old man.”

 

“Well given my name is Harry,” he started sarcastically. “No it ain’t,” Eggsy interrupted causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at the grinning man. “Harry is a nickname for Henry or Harrison.” Harry laughed at the face Eggsy pulled at the latter name. Curious, he asked “well then which one do you think I am?” 

 

Stretching out on his side next to his soulmate Eggsy leaned his head on his hand, elbow planted on the blanket so he could take a better look Harry. Slowly he raked his gaze over every inch of Harry he could see, the man really was unfairly beautiful. To think that fate had seen fit to give Eggsy the opportunity to be with him still surprised the younger man. He knew he should he cautious, suspicious that this was an elaborate trick played on him by someone even crueller than Dean, but Harry always made him feel comfortable. Like this is where he belonged. Like Harry would hold his hand and stay by his side even through the worst of times. When his gaze made it back to Harry’s face the younger man smiled at the dilated pupils he was met with.

 

“Henry,” Eggsy answered softly, unwilling to break the spell that had overtaken them.

 

Harry stroked his finger across Eggsy’s cheek causing the younger man to lean into it, eyelids fluttering closed with a sigh. “Right you are my darling.” A moment later Eggsy felt Harry’s lips brush his. It couldn’t even be called a kiss, more like a brief meeting of lips, but Eggsy felt it down to his toes. Sighing again he opened his mouth and pressed forward seeking his soulmate. Harry was more than happy to oblige, pressing his lips more firmly against Eggsy’s this time. The second kiss was as chaste as the first, lips languidly moving together, drawing out soft noises until Eggsy had to break away, pressing his face to Harry’s collarbone and just breathing him in. Harry’s hand came up to stroke his hair and they stayed like that, both of them comfortable and content just to be there with the other.

 

“I packed lunch if you’re hungry,” Harry murmured an indeterminate time later after Eggsy’s stomach grumbled. 

 

“What did you bring?” Eggsy asked not moving from his place next to Harry, his breath tickled the older man’s neck causing him to huff out a laugh. “Caviar?” Eggsy suggested. “The finest steaks in England? A soufflé prepared by your personal chef?” Eggsy could feel Harry laughing as he rattled off the most ridiculously posh meals he could think off.

 

“I’m afraid I only brought sandwiches and champagne dear boy.”

 

Eggsy heaved an overdramatic sigh throwing himself onto his back an arm strewn over his eyes to block out the sun that had decided today was a good day as any to visit England. “Well if that’s all you’ve brought,” Eggsy sighed magnanimously “I guess I can deal with a lunch of carbs and grog.”

 

Harry snorted out a laugh next to him, leaning over to press a kiss to the younger man’s lips. “My dear boy you are far too kind.” Eggsy leaned up trying to regain Harry’ lips but the older man shoved a sandwich into his open mouth instead causing Eggsy to squawk in indignation around his lunch. 

 

Harry threw his head back and laughed at the betrayal written across his boys face, utterly charmed.

 

**

 

“I suppose we should be getting back then.” Eggsy said morosely as the sun began to set.

 

“Hmm,” Harry hummed non-committedly. Eggsy glanced over at his soulmate, taken aback at how gorgeous he was with the setting sun illuminating his profile in pinks and reds, making him look ethereal, like he had come down from Olympus to grant Eggsy his one wish.

 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Harry asked unexpectedly. “I’m watching Daisy,” Eggsy answered. “Do you think perhaps I could meet her?” Harry asked hesitantly, looking over at the younger man.

 

“Depends, do you remember your tea party etiquette?” Eggsy asked teasingly, causing Harry to laugh. “I shall research it extensively tonight.” Harry told him a smile on his lips, the sun setting behind him and his eyes telling Eggsy that the younger man’s feelings were reciprocated. Leaning forward Eggsy pressed their lips together softly. Harry cupped the back of his head as they sat there making out as the night creeped ever closer.

 

**

 

“Tomorrow,” Eggsy said when Harry parked near an Underground station, far away from the Council Estates.

 

Harry reached across the console to hold Eggsy’s hand, stopping him from getting out of the car. The older man was frowning out the front windscreen, seemingly trying to gather his thoughts.

 

“I realise this isn’t my place,” the older man began, turning to look at Eggsy with a seriousness the younger man had not seen all day. “But I would do anything you needed, even if you decided that you didn’t want a romantic relationship with me.”

 

Eggsy laughed awkwardly unsure where Harry was going with this as the older man held his gaze steadily. “Bruv, what are you even on about?”

 

His gaze holding Eggsy’s, Harry gently pushed up the sleeves of the younger man’s jacket exposing the hand shaped bruise there. Eggsy felt his anger rise. Harry had no right! But just as quickly as it came the anger left when Harry stroked his thumb over the bruised skin reverently. “Anything,” his soulmate promised holding his gaze steadily. “For you or Daisy.”

 

**

 

Eggsy made his way back to the apartment in a daze. Anything Harry had said Anything for you or Daisy. It wasn’t difficult to figure out what the older man had meant by that. Not after they had walked past Dean’s lot on Eggsy’s birthday. 

 

A tailor, he had said when Eggsy asked what he did for a living. The younger man hadn’t believed him. Harry’s mouth had twisted up into something like a smile and he had held Eggsy’s gaze. Like he wanted Eggsy to know he was lying.

 

Eggsy unlocked the door to the apartment and was immediately brought out of his thoughts by Daisy’s screams. His mum and Dean were on the couch with Poodle sitting in the arm chair, they all looked up when he entered his mum looking scared while Dean looked pissed.

 

“Where the fuck have you been all day?” He asked, mouth twisting up in a snarl.

 

“Out,” Eggsy replied with a shrug shoving his hands in his pockets. Like he was going to tell Dean that he had a soulmate, or that his soulmate was rich as fuck.

 

“Now you’re finally fucking here make yourself useful and shut that cunt of a baby up.”

 

Eggsy clenched his fists in his pockets. Don’t respond his mum always said just do as he says. Breathing out Eggsy thought about Harry, how he looked at Eggsy like there was nowhere else he would rather be. How attentive he was when Eggsy spoke, how even when the younger man got absorbed into the story he was telling and his accent grew thicker, Harry didn’t cringe, his smile didn’t waver he just looked fond. Not like the middle class suburban mums who come around to do their part in making London better who look at him like he’s an adorable creature in a zoo, condescending. No, Harry looks at Eggsy like just by existing Eggsy makes the world a better place.

 

“OI! EARTH TO THE FUCKING RETARD! THE BABY’S STILL CRYING! SHUT HER UP!” Dean’s voice brought Eggsy rather unpleasantly back down to earth. Looking down Daisy was indeed still crying so he swept her up with a smile and rocked her on his hip.

 

Anything for you or Daisy. How long had Dean and Poodle been here, drinking and swearing and smoking around Daisy? His mum couldn’t do anything, Eggsy knew, she had made some mistakes years ago and now the consequences were worse than she had ever expected. She couldn’t leave Dean and expect to live. But Daisy… Dean didn’t care about Daisy, he didn’t care that she was his flesh and blood. Daisy could have a better life.

 

But his mum didn’t deserve that. He couldn’t leave her here. Not with Dean.

 

Gently rocking Daisy, Eggsy walked to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him and laying a docile Daisy down on his unmade bed. She was so beautiful, his little flower. A perfect child.

 

“Babes,” Michelle opened the door and snuck in shutting it quickly and quietly behind her.

 

“Mum-” Eggsy starts. “They know,” she interrupts him.

 

“They know you have a soulmate and he’s rich.” Eggsy gaped at his mum, mind racing. "There going to use you to clean him out and plant the blame on you-"

 

“He’s given me an out,” Eggsy interrupts in a whisper, ashamed he’s even saying the words out loud. “Me and Daisy.”

 

“Take it.” Michelle whispers, a conviction in her voice Eggsy can’t remember ever hearing. “You have a chance at happiness baby, grab it with both hands and give it everything you have.”

 

Michelle cupped her son’s cheek. “But leave yourself an out, take a chance but play it safe,” she told him her heart swelling at the hope in his eyes. Hope that his soulmate had brought.

 

Eggsy laughed softly at her contradictory advice. “Mum,” he sighed. “I know baby,” she told him, hugging him tight. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few requests in the comments of my last fic to have Harry finding the bruises Dean left on Eggsy so this is the start of that. There will be more Hartwin throughout this story and this is not the last you will see of Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This should be multi-chaptered so if there's anything you want (NO ANGST) put it in the comments 'cause I have a vague idea of where I'm going but I welcome any and all non-angst suggestions!


End file.
